She Park
by EbbyGothic
Summary: Story is Genderbent. Stan is Sarah, Kyle is Kyla, Kennyis Kendra, Lana "Buttercup" is Leopold "Butters", Erin is Eric and Crissy isCraig. Plot - Sarah is the last to turn eighteen. She is bored with the monotone of experiencing the same birthdays every year. When Sarah decides to take four people she likes to Mexico, with only her car and the cash in their pockets what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Sarah awoke, opening one eye as the sun crept under her curtains. She groggily rolled over to glance at the clock when she felt a weight bear down upon her as the wind left her lungs.

Srah looked up into the face of her attacker. Her super best Kyla. She chuckled as Kyla began to bounce.

"Guess who's eighteen today bitch." Kyla sung as the sounds of Kendras adorable high pitch laugh sounded from beside them.

"I guess I am." Sarah sighed. Kyla stopped, staring at the petite noirette as Kendra helped her off the bed.

"What's wrong Sarah?" Kyla quizzed. Sarah shrugged as she tossed back the covers revealing she was in fact nude under the blankets.

Kyla shied away from staring as Kendra plucked out her cell and began quickly snapping pictures.

Sarah glared toward the two as she quickly pulled on some clothes.

"I just….. I'm sick of doing the same shit every year. It's tedious… I'm fucking over it." She groaned. Her two gal pals nodded enthusiastically. Sarah could tell they were plotting something. Her two besties always went silent when they lost their minds on a train of thought.

Kendra cleared her throat.

"I know where we can get some fake ID's and then we can get drunk." She chirped. Kyla shook her head.

"Simple minded bimbo, you're always thinking so small….. I was thinking fake ID's but then we could travel anywhere you want as long as you got petrol." Kyla butt in, offending the girl with the sapphire eyes poking from under her hoodie.

Sarah slowly paced back and forth. She slumped on the foot of her bed, frustrated and pinched the brim of her nose.

"You two are insane…. I would surely get grounded for this." Sarah snarled causing the girls to laugh.

"That's only if we get caught Sarah." Kendra chirped, forcing Sarah to stare toward her and smirk wickedly.

The three girls left Sarahs home and chattered as they made way toward the other person they knew they'd definitely want to accompany them on a trip….. Lana, who they for some unknown reason they'd always referred to as Buttercup.

The girls stood on the doorstep of Buttercups home and knocked three times loudly. From inside they heard nervous mumbling,then someone tripped over something with a yelp.

Sarah, Kyla and Kendra burst in to see Buttercup sprawled on the floor gingerly staring up toward them.

"Well… h-h-ey girls. What are you doing this lovely Spring mornin'?" She chirped, trying her damndest to take the focus over the fact the other three had witnessed her usual clumsiness.

Kyla approached Buttercup, extending a hand as the red head pulled the blonde to a standing position.

"Thanks Ky." Buttercup stammered, wrapping the ginger up in a genuinely warm embrace. Kyla shook her way free and moved back toward Kendra and Sarah.

Sarah swallowed hard staring onward toward Buttercup as the fidgety blond knocked her closed fists together and gently nibbled her bottom lip.

"Do you wanna come on a trip with us Lana?" Sarah finally blurted out with assistance from Kylas elbow in her ribs.

Buttercup shook her head from side to side, her eyes gazing around frightened.

"Oh hamburgers… gals. I can't….. I'm grounded again, my parents are awful dirty with me for what I did this time." She mumbled.

Sarah let out a long groan and Kyla rolled her eyes as Kendra scrolled through some man on man porn on her cell phone.

The super bests looked toward their hooded companion. Kendra finally felt their gazes turning her attention to them.

"What?!" She snarled, shoving her phone back in the pocket of her blue sknny jeans. Kyla and Sarah sported identical devilish grins.

"You stay here and convince Buttercup she's coming with." Sarah ordered, ignoring the long groan escaping Kendras lips.

Sarah didn't give the scruffy haired blonde a choice, she quickly snapped at Kylas hand and dragged her from Buttercups home. Once outside Kyla dug her feet into the ground.

"What the fuck Sarah?" She whined. Sarah tightenedher grip around her super bests, slender wrist.

"We're going to see Crissy." Sarah explained. Kyla vocalized in violent portect, sounding like a demon fresh from the pitts of hell.

"What the fucking fuck…. Crissy Tucker? But don't we loathe her?" Kyla yelped still being dragged. Sarah nodded.

"Well if I'm being honest, we don't like her….. but Crissy Tucker is better than having to put up with fucking fat tits….. and" Sarah snorted to be cut short.

"Well, well, fucking well. If it isn't my favourite pair of carpet cleaners Kyla Brovloski and Sarah Marsh. How is my favourite hellbound jew on Christian lesbians this morning?" The voice questioned.

Sarah spun around and eyed Erin Cartman. Kyla moaned and fell silent standing before Erin. Kyla and Erin's history was nothing short of a disaster. Kyla took a step backward, away from Sarah; and more importantly away from Erin. Sarah chuckled.

"Speak of the fucking devil…You're just jealous, I could have a beautiful red head like Kyla and you get to bask in the glory of your fatness probably flicking your bean nightly knowing no one will ever love you." Sarah said maintain her cool, calm exterior.

Erins face turned a bright shade of red and she clutched her meaty little fists as she stomped her feet.

"I'm not fucking jealous Se-rah…..and I'm not fucking fat eith-ar. Kye-lar and you are rug munchers and you call me fat to cover it." Erin exploded, pronouncing the words wrong as she did when she was aggravated.

"I heard you telling that little blonde butt smear, about your plans to head to Mexico today….. I will definitely come. You don't even need to ask me." Erin said, eerily changing within no time back to her asshole self.

Sarah turned back to Kyla and linked arms with her, the pair began to walk away when Erins whiney, moaning voice pierced through their skulls once more.

"Where are you bitches going?" Erin cried out, making chase as fast as her stubby little legs would move.

"We're going to invite Crissy for my birthday celebration, Cartman." Sarah growled.

Erin stopped as the other two continued walked and clenched her eyes shut, attempting to hold back her rant to no avail.

"Crissy Tucker….. you don't even like that slut. And don't call me fucking Cartman!"


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah knocked on the door or the Tucker house still linking arms with Kyla. Kyla let out a long sigh as they waited.

"What's wrong Ky?" Sarah asked, worried about her super best.

"Ahhhh nothing Sar, just fucked up over some throughs I been having lately." Kyla answered being vague, avoiding specifics.

Sarah nodded as she outstretched a hand.

"Ok then, but if it troubles you, you can talk to me Ky. After all what's a bff for if not to confess your innermost, vile and disgusting shit." Sarah explained as the door flew open.

Crissy stared at the pair, looking exhausted as ever although somehow still managed a radiant glow about her. Crissy flicked strands of her long black hair to her back as her chullo had messed it up.

"What the fuck happened to you Crissy, you look tired." Kyla announced. Crissy flipped the bird as the thing she was clutching in her other hand began to squirm.

"Stripe is having some issues and I was up all night with him. Just looking out for my best friend….. so what do you sluts want?" Crissy asked.

"First up, get fucked we're not sluts…. Kendra definitely is but we're not and secondly I want you to get a fake id and come to Mexico with us to get drunk and hook up with hot guys." Sarah explained.

Crissy hugged Strip to her chest and flipped them off again.

"Not interested." She said in her usual non excited monotone.

Crissy went to slam the door and Kyla stopped her.

"Please Crissy, if you don't come Erin will and we can't stand her." Kyla announced, pasing for a second.

"Think about it Crissy, we leave at six tonight. We really like you despite our past disagreements and we need as many drivers as we can get." Kyla added. Crissy stared wide eyed.

"But I don't have a license." She stated.

Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Fake ID's Crissy…. If you come you will have one." Sarah explained becoming frustrated.

Sarah and Kyla turned and left Crissys door step. They were abruptly stopped.

Crissy shouted to the two friends." Fine, get me the ID made. I'll go pack and meet you bitches in two hours at Sarahs house. I could use a week away from this town anyway."

Kyla and Sarah made their way back to Buttercup and Kendra. When they arrived Buttercup was standing staring into her closet as Kendra forced another sundress into the bag by sitting on top of it.

"Almost ready Lana?" Sarah asked the pretty, innocent blonde. Buttercup nodded smiling.

"Gee girls, I'm super excited to be going on this trip with you…. I couldn't imagine handing with anyone else." She blurted out, gaining a little confidence.

"Really…. Buttercup. Are you gonna be ok with Crissy coming too?" Kendra asked still fighting the suitcase under her ass.

"Crissy Tucker? She can be mean…. But golly, she's just a misunderstood girl and I can look past her negs girls." Buttercup explained, twirling a strand of her blonde hair around her index finger.

The girls heard a loud scream and turned to see Kendra flying across the room and going through a glass window.

"Oh my god….. you killed Kendra." Sarah shouted pointing toward Buttercups suitcase.

"You bitch." Kyla added, amused by what she'd just witnessed yet not aware if it was appropriate to chuckle or not.

The door bell sounded and the girls ran downstairs. Buttercup reefed open the door to see Kendra standing there slightly battered and bruised.

"I'm fine." She chirped staring toward her friends.

The girls all laughed at the awkward situation before Kendra broke the silence.

"So let's go get those ID's."

"Yeah we gotta get one for Crissy too, she's meeting us in under two hours now so we can leave." Kyla stated.

"Sarah…. Um…. Sorry to annoy you but where are we getting a car from. Last thing I heard was yours had broken down." Buttercup stuttered.

Sarah cussed under her breath. "Fuck, I forgot all about that."

"Dude, I'll just go home and ask my dad if I can borrow one." Kyla chimed in, thinking quickly as per usual.

"Ok…. Here's how it's gonna go down girls. Kyla and Buttercup go see Mr Brofloski and request the lend of one of his cars….. for Christ sake do not tell him why we need it and Kendra and I will go sort out the ID's. Ok meet back here at quarter to six….ready break." Sarah announced taking control.

The groups split and went their separate ways. Sarah was silent the entire walk. She had come up with a plan of action, but something told her the day was only going to get worse as it progressed.

* * *

A/N – So the girls are getting into a bit of a pickle with their plans. These are the only characters I'm genderbending. The rest are all the same. Now once the girls reach Mexico I want them to run into a group of boys they knew from school.

The males will be Clyde, Kevin Stoley, Tweek, either Damian or Pete (goth). The girls who will be paired with these guys are Crissy (Clyde), Kendra (Kenny), Sarah (Stan) and Buttercup (Butters.) As for Kyla (Kyle) I got an idea for her that you all should adore.

So if you have an idea as to what pairings you'd like to see please review and let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

Six o'clock rolled around and Sarah waited outside her house with Kendra and Crissy. She slung a small satchel over her shoulder, which contained all the id's. How did they get the id's you ask?

Well Kendra knew a guy she used to fuck who could make them up in half an hour. The seedy looking, crack head type, who Kendra swore was once a hunk made the id's then pointed out he usually charged a grand per id so we were up for 5k. Thinking quickly the seedy, whore friend offered herself up as payment. Yes, so far today Sarah had, had to deal with Buttercups nervousness, Crissy's bitchiness, Erin being a fat fucking psycho and sitting on a ripped up sofa as she listened to Kendra top a guy. The only person who wasn't a pain in the balls was Kyla but Sarah knew she'd somehow fuck it up.

Sarah stood amongst the chattering pair of girls as they awaited Kyla and Buttercups return. Hopefully with a mode of transportation.

They heard a horn sound and a big ugly tampon on wheels turned the corner. Sarah stood open mouthed as she stared at the catastrophe before her. Kyla was driving and came to a screeching halt.

"Get in." Kyla ordered. Sarah shook her head.

"What. The. Fuck. Ky?" She breathed out irriated.

The sound of sirens began closing in around the girls.

"Get the fuck in!" Kyla snapped again.

Crissy and Kendra threw in their bags and jump up into the bus, Sarah quickly followed suit. Kyla turned making sure everyone was on the bus and planted her foot on the accelerator.

The vehicle sped off, a cloud of smoke trailing them and the smell of burning thick in the air.

Sarah leaned on the drivers seat and stared at Kyla. Kyla glanced up and sheepishly smirked.

"Heya Sar." She greeted. Sarah glared.

"What the fuck is this Ky, you were gonna ask your dad if he could lend us a car." Sarah snarled. Kyla nodded.

"I did…. He said no. Turns out Erin told her slut mother, who rang our parents and told them of our plans. Apparently, they were gonna try and stop us from going so I found a mode of transport to get us out of here asap." Kyla explained.

Sarah tilted her head back, piniching the brim of her nose. She shut her eyes tightly.

"And tell me Kyla… how did we come by this mode of transportation?" Sarah quizzed.

"Oh… that's a good question there Sarah…" Buttercup chimed in.

"Ky and I were walking home from her parents house….. we were at such a loss and she really didn't want to tell you her dad said no and our parents were gonna ground us…..so I saw this bus and didn't wanna disappoint anyone and I remembered Kendra once taught me hoe to hotwire a vehicle. This was unlocked and awesome looking for a roadtrip so I put my lessons to use. You should be happy and K should be proud that I listened." Buttercup added fidgeting with a piece of thread hanging from her mini skirt.

ISarah shook her head still pinching her nose.

"Un-fucking believable….. I'm in a stolen bus that looks like a rolling tampon headed to Mexico with you morons." She snarled.

Kendra strolled up behind Sarah handing her a beer.

"Shut the fuck up and have a drink you cranky whore…..and Lana, I'm so fucking proud of you babe. I might reward you later." Kendra said.

Buttercup sat wide eyed. "Oh sweet Jesus, I know what you mean by that." She shrieked placing her hands over her vagina.

Kendra held up two fingers making a vulgar gesture toward the innocent blonde.

"Ok, so how are we going to lose the cops?" Sarah asked. Kyla's head dropped.

"Um…. I don't actually know." Kyla whispered.

"MY FUCKING GOD… I'VE COME ACROSS MY OWN PERSONAL HELL….. THIS IS PERFECT YOU GUYS. HAPPY BIRTHDAY SARAH, WE'REGONNA GET YOU THROWN IN A CELL FOR STEALING A PIECE OF SHIT BUS." Sarah shouted punching the wall.

A sound from inside the RV caused Buttercup to jump.

"What the fuck was that?" Kyla asked. Crissy came stumbling from the back of the RV wearing an oversize novelty sombrero, a beer in one hand and a toilet seat in the other.

"Bitches, this shitty vehicle is falling apart around us." She explained.

Sarah's eyes widened and she clenched her jaw.

"We are so fucked." She mubled.

Then the engine began to struggle a loud pop sounded and the vehicle jolted forward.

"The fuck?" Crissy shrieked as she was thrown backward, Kendra landing atop her and grinning pervertedly.

"Now we're gonna get caught for sure." Buttercup whined as she ducked hiding under her hands.

"Fuck that, I'm not going to ladies prison for you whores." Crissy snapped as Kendra unpinned her and helped her up.

"There's a mechanic garage to the right. The sirens are slightly distant, pull in there. We can get this shitty thing looked at and lose the cops." She added.

Kyla glanced backward obviously flustered with their bad situation.

"A mechanic Crissy, really. We got no cash. How do we get him to repair the RV with no cash." Kyla growled.

Kendra giggled. "We got titties and pussies don't we?"

"Just pull in Ky." Sarah ordered grabbing the wheel.

"Oh hamburgers… K we're not all hookers like you." Buttercup muttered as the bus veered into the garage.

"Well, would you rather chose to whore yourself out to get the bus fixed so we can continue our adventure, or would you rather the cops catch us and throw us in a ladies prison where you'll get fucked anyway, although it'll be with a broom handle against your will." Kendra stated.

Sarah turned and glared at the other three. She was far from impressed with any of her friends.

"Get out of the fucking RV." She snapped. The girls slowly piled off the buss and stood in the dirt of fuck knows where, just outside South Park.

The vision of the five girls, clad in either skirts or short shorts and tank tops got the attention of the mechanic immediately.

The tall dark haired man strolled over toward the five women as he sported a big grin.

"Well hello there ladies, what can I do for you?" He asked. The girls looked up and smiled at the young attractive man.

"Sarah could us a good dick up her." Kendra announced, causing Kyla to nudge her hard in the ribs.

"Excuse my friend….. she's a skank. Our bus is fucked….. um I mean there's something wrong with our rolling tamp… fuck." Sarah blurted out, taken aback by the handsome man.

"What Sarah means, is there's a problem with our RV, plus we lost the key. We gotta get to Mexico by nightfall so if you could help us we'd appreciate that." Crissy explained. The man nodded.

"I see…. Sadly girls we're solidly booked up with work for two weeks and looking at the smoke coming from under the hood you've got problems with your radiator." He explained.

Sarah sported a wide, closed mouth grin like she always did when she was smitten with a guy. The other girls began to softly murmur amongst themselves.

"I tell you what. Mexico is pretty sweet and you're all so beautiful. You can use my RV if you let me tag along." He announced. Sarah was snapped out of her trance and looked toward her friends.

"Are you being serious?" She inquired. The young man nodded.

"Sure I'm serious… I wouldn't leave damsels stranded; it's not how Jedi's do it." He replied.

The girls began to bounce up and down on the stop, snatching each other in hugs. Then Sarah sprung forward and softly kissed the boy. She quickly pulled back and stared blankly at him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

He laughed. "No need to be sorry, I kinda liked it."

The boy lead the girls toward a small blue RV behind the workshop. The girls piled in and sprawled around as he went to quickly pack a bag and find the keys.

The young man came back and climbed into the driver's seat, or as he called it pilots chair.

The girls stared around at the Star Wars and Star Trek memorabilia, admiring the pieces.

"Wait…. Before we leave I need introductions." The raven haired man asked. Sarah smirked.

"The red head beside you is Kyla my best friend, the blonde wigging out as she stares out the window is Buttercup, the black haired beauty who just flipped you off is Chrissy, the blonde over there with the pervy smile is Kendra and I'm Sarah as you already know." Sarah introduced.

The boy nodded and grinned.

"I think this is gonna be a good time." He announced as he put the key in the ignition, put the RV in gear and sped off.

"So you know us all now…. Who are you?" Kyla asked. The boy went to answer but was cut off.

"And are you gonna rape us?" Kendra asked. The boy laughed, his lightly tanned muscles glowing in the fading light.

"I'm Kevin….. Kevin Stoley. But you can call me Kev and no I don't think I'll be raping you but who knows where we'll end up." He laughed.

"Anyway….. I dunno if the force would allow a Jedi to rape…. Although I guess if I did, I'd become a Sith and I don't want to be a fucking Sith lord."


	4. Chapter 4

Kendra was driving the bus, hurtling down the highway like a bat out of hell as music blasted through the bus. Buttercup sat in the passenger seat digging her claws into the dash of what Kevin and the girls has officially christened The Jedi Master.

Kendra concentrated hard on the road her foot planted on the gas pedal, she drank a beer as she steered with one hand.

"Do you really think you should be doing that?" Buttercup choked out, to no receive an answer from the hooded blonde instead just a simple chuckle as she took another swig from the can.

Sarah and Kyla were sprawled across one of the bunks as Kevin squeezed in between the redhead and the noirette smiling as they were in an important conversation about is it better to ride bareback or fuck with a rubber on.

And as for Crissy she had called her mom over and hour ago on video call to talk to stripe, it was true. Crissy Tucker was pretty tipsy as she talked to her pet like he was human.

Kevin climbed up from the seat between the girls and strolled up the front. He leaned in and placed an arm over Buttercup.

"What's wrong Lana?" He quizzed the anxious blonde. Buttercup swallowed hard.

"Oh geez, oh hamburgers… the way Ken is driving we're all gonna….. you know crash and die in a horrible fiery death and I really don't want that." Buttercup mumbled. Kevin laughed.

"Are you aware of statistics on this kind of stuff Lana?" He asked. Buttercup stared at him.

"Well no….. I guess I don't Kev." She mumbled.

Kevin shrugged his shoulders and scoffed. "I usually do, but those beers are kicking my fucking ass so I can't think straight."

Kendra laughed causing Kevin to grin.

"Fuck I know right." Kendra added supporting Kevins statement.

Buttercup rolled her eyes and slowly took a sip from her can. It was obvious the happy blonde wasn't a big drinker, yet she paced herself and had some drinks thinking that'd get the other girls to accept her.

"It's time for another fucking round." Kyla cheered from the bunk as she was now spooning Sarah. Sarah wooted at the idea and shook off the day walkers grip on her hips and fell off the bunk with a loud thud.

Kevin laughed out loud and Crissy glared.

"Sorry Stripes I gotta go, people here are such fucking assholes and they don't understand that someone is on the phone making a really serious call. So remember I miss you pal and I'll be home in a few days." Crissy said before slamming down her phone.

Sarah climbed to her feet and began passing out more drinks as Crissy walked up and front and leaned on the back of the drivers seat.

Sarah handed Crissy two more drinks, one of which she opened for Kendra. The driver took the can and threw the empty one out the window. She then began digging through the pockets of her hoody. A drink in one hand digging with the other as she irresponsibly held the steering wheel in place with her knees.

Kendra handed a small bag to Crissy who nodded as she handed the bag to Sarah who smiled widely.

"Fuck now it's getting interesting." Sarah stated staring at the substance that filled the bag.

"I know right, insane tree python my dealer called it. He said one toke and you're so close to fucked you'll see rainbow demons." Kendra announced.

Sarah began rolling a joint and lit it up. She took a long drag on the smoke and passed it to Kyla who did the same passing it onto Kevin. Kevin took a deep drag and exhaled slowly giggling as he passed to Crissy. Crissy took a puff and handed it to Buttercup.

"I don't feel shit…" Crissy stated glaring at Kendra.

Kendra laughed.

"Oh you fucking will doll." She shot back.

Buttercup took a drag and choked almost throwing the joint to Kendra who began sucking it back as if it were second nature.

Sarah, Kyla and Kevin were giggling, Crissy was tripping out saying everyone looked like their faces were melting and Buttercup was more nervous then ever. The smoke had filled the bus and was pouring out the open windows as the stone crew travelled on, still drinking passing the joint around.

The sounds of sirens caused Buttercup to shriek like she'd just been stabbed, which caused Crissy to jump into her lap and wrap the small blonde up in her arms as Buttercup creepily smelled Crissy and ran her fingers through her long dark hair.

"Oh fuck the pigs." Kyla grunted from somewhere in the cloud of smoke filling the bus.

"What the fuck are we gonna do?" Sarah whined.

Kevin laughed. "I'll handle it." He said confidentially as the group saw red and blue lights flickering behind them.

Kevin cantered up the front leaning where Crissy had previously been standing. He instructed Kendra to pull over and she obliged running over a signpost as she did.

The cop car stopped behind them and the officer jumped out or the patrol car. The brunette ambled up to the bus window and removed his sunglasses.

"License and Registration." He said blankly.

Kendra smirked holding her breath, mouth still filled with the dope smoke. She shook her head and Kevin leaned down.

"Hello cunts-table… lovely day. What seems to be the issue?" Kevin said smugly.

The officer glared at him and shook his head.

"Ok out of the bus." He ordered.

Everyone slowly piled out of the bus and stood in the heat of the desert they were passing through.

Te policeman ordered everyone hand over their identification which they did. He held the five licenses in his hand as he pushed them one by one against the bus for pat downs.

"You all smell like alcohol and pot, no one looks over twenty one here." He announced while patting down Buttercup a little too thoroughly.

He moved onto Kendra and began pulling drugs out of the pocket of her shorts and hoodie by the fist full. She smiled sheepishly toward the others as the officer backed up.

"I knew it…. You're all under arrest as of now, I just gotta call it in then we can book you on DUI and possession." The officer announced.

Buttercup turned and began ranting as she fell at his feet and hugged his leg desperately.

"I can't go to prison, Kendra will rape me Officer…. Donavan." She plead reading his name plate through her tears.

Everyone turned from the bus and stared toward the policeman.

"Donavan….. as in Clyde Donavan who ran away from South Park without a fucking trace almost five years ago?" Crissy asked. The officer nodded.

"How the fuck do you know that?" He quizzed the slender norette in the black short shorts. She flipped him off and Clyde grinned.

"Christina Tucker, fuck girl I haven't seen you since my thirteenth birthday." He chirped.

Crissy nodded. "Well it's not Christina anymore, it's Crissy and I'm aware how long it's been Clyde. We used to be best friends, where the fuck did you get to?" She asked. He shrugged.

"Here, there, everywhere. After mom, you know I was never the same. I found my place in the desert and ended up becoming sheriff of a piss ant town." Clyde explained looking downward going through the ID's.

"Sarah Marsh, Kyla Broflovski, Kendra McCormick, Lana Stotch, Crissy Tucker and Kevin Stoley. Fuck guys, I haven't seen you assholes in so long." He stated becoming emotional and falling back into bad habits letting out a few silent sobs.

Without warning Clyde lunged forward sharing hugs all round with the people he used to know as a kid.

"So what are you all doing out here?" He questioned.

The group pointed to Sarah and in perfect sync announced it was her eighteenth.

Clyde shook his head. "Yet you all have licenses saying you're twenty one. What are you planning?" He interrogated.

"We're going to get drunk and high in Mexico and have wild sex with whoever strikes our fancy." Sarah announced. Clyde smirked.

"Well we got a lot of catching up to do, if I can come along. I'm sure this place won't miss me and I won't be cop Clyde, I'll just be me." He asked.

All eyes set upon Sarah once more and she smiled and nodded.

"I can't see why not, the more the merrier." She announced stepping up into the bus as everyone else followed.

The RV set off again, this time Buttercup driving, Clyde sitting passenger.

"So Lana, you single?" He asked. She smirked sweetly.

"Yeah….um….. I am. Although there's a friendly bisexual who keeps threatening to eat me whatever that means." She stammered out. Clyde grinned.

"Nice, maybe we can change that on this trip." Clyde announced. Buttercup blushed and refused to meet his stare.

"Ok….. who wants some more drugs?" Kendra shouted running toward Clyde and stealing her stash back.

He grabbed her arm and grabbed back two bags filled with various substances.

"I'm gonna keep these for personal use." He explained. The blonde glared snatching the bags back.

"On this bus we share, your rank in the pig force doesn't mean shit in our world." She hissed.

"Yeah officer flubber ass, welcome to our world." Kevin cheered from the back as Kyla and Sarah chuckled.

Clyde began to ball like a baby.

"I'm not fat guys." He sobbed.

Buttercup outstretched a hand and stroked his face gently.

"No you're gorgeous." She soothed, smiling sweetly.


	5. Chapter 5

"Fucking Mexico we're here bitches." Kyla hollered out the window of the flying blue RV in a highly inebriated state.

Kevin was driving as the other sprawled around the bus. Sarah sat in the passenger as the pair talked.

"Five bucks says they end up fucking." Kendra announced slamming the crisp paper note down in the centre of the table as she sat with Crissy, Buttercup and Clyde.

"Yeah well ten says this pair of queefs awkwardly find their genitalia and somehow work out how to use it." Crissy announced slapping down a ten dollar note beside Kendras five.

"Well you're on there… Clyde doesn't have a penis so it's the easiest twenty I'll ever make." Kendra chirped, plunging her hand down her bra and pulling out a ten and sitting it atop Crissy's bet.

"Where do you guys stand on any of these bets?"Crissy quizzed Clyde and Lana.

Clydes lips quivered and he began to cry again.

"I do so have a penis you fucking bitches." Clyde whimpered as Buttercup pulled him into a tight, warm embrace.

Crissy and Kendra got up and moved towards the front of the bus to ask Kevin and Sarah if they wanted to place a wager on either relationship, while Kyla still leaned out the window, now barking at pedestrians.

Kevin chuckled as the questioned was posed. "No, Clyde doesn't have a dick… so I'd place cash on the fact Lana will get nada from him."

"Yeah I'll take that bet too." Sarah chimed in handing the girls a twenty.

"That's for Kev and I, against Buttercup getting laid." Sarah confirmed.

The bus pulled into the hotel parking lot and Kevin turned to face everyone.

"Get off the fucking bus." He ordered.

Raucous laughter and chattering commenced as everyone piled off the Jedi Master.

Kevin and Clyde helped the girls retrieve their bags from the cargo hold before heading to check in.

Kyla leaned on the desk her head in her hands coming down from her buzz. Sarah playfully nudged her.

"Feeling ok Ky?" Sarah asked.

Kyla shook her head groggily. "Nope, I'm gonna be sick. I'll be right back."

The red head ran toward the bathroom her hand over her mouth. Sarah glanced toward The noirette and the blonde.

"Follow her, at least one of you." The birthday girl snapped.

Crissy flipped the bird and Kendra bought her hand to her face hiding her laughter.

"She's a big girl Sarah; your lesbo friend doesn't need someone to hold her hand when she's barfing." Crissy teased. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Fine, at least take the poor bitches bag to our room and I'll wait here for her."

Kyla burst through the bathroom door and fell to her knees over a toilet bowl. The nausea built within her until she couldn't stand it any longer and she bought up the entire contents of her stomach. Kyla faked a smile as she felt someone hold her hair from behind. Once she'd finished throwing up she hugged her bowl and rested her head against the seat.

"Sarah, I'm sorry I got sick." Kyla muttered under her breath before slipping out of consciousness in the embrace of her hair holder.

Sarah stood up and watched as a familiar bulky frame came from the bathrooms with her super best in her arms.

"I found your pet fucking Jew being sick in the toilets. I held her hair and saved her from either drowning with her face in the bowl or being found be some freak and being raped." Erin announced.

"What are you doing here?" Sarah inquired. Erin rolled her eyes.

"_Yes, thank you Erin for saving Kyla from danger._ Oh it's not a big deal Sarah really." Erin mimed Sarah's voice calling out the uppity noirette for being ungrateful.

"Fine, thank you Erin…. But what are you doing here?" Sarah answered.

"Well…. After hearing that you were all going and I wasn't invited I took mom's car and went for a weekend myself. Just because you hookers hate me doesn't mean I should miss out on fun." Erin stated.

Sarah nodded understanding. "Well bring Ky to our room and we'll put her to bed, please."

Sarah and Erin burst through the door to the suite to see the other three girls dancing around in their underwear.

Erin rolled her eyes as she went and found an empty bed to place Kyla in.

"Why are you all so happy?" Sarah quizzed.

"Well…. We booked a table at the dinner and show thingy." Buttercup explained placing her hands over her pink undergarments.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "We can't Ky is sick and if we all go out there's no one to look after her."

Erin cleared her throat and all eyes turned toward her.

"What the fuck is fat tits doing here?" Kendra asked rudely.

"I found your ginger hoe passed out in the toilets and Sarah invited me back here… if you skanks want to go out for dinner I'll look after Kyla." Erin offered.

The three girls looked to Sarah and smiled, all except for Crissy who flipped her the bird.

"Please…" Buttercup begged.

Sarah nodded and grinned. "Fine, but Kevin and Clyde will be watching you Erin Cartman. If you lay one hostile finger on Kyla I'll fucking….."

"You'll fucking what Sarah Marsh?" Erin snarled. Sarah swallowed hard, knowing even though Erin had lost a lot of weight she was still physically stronger.

"I'm a changed woman now, I'm not the bitter, twisted wreck you used to know and hate. Go, have fun and don't get too drunk or sluttish." Erin added.

The four girls dressed in their best. Buttercup wore a white flared mini and a blue tank, Crissy ambled out of the room in short shorts and a brown tank, Kendra strutted out in an orange mini dress and Sarah finally joined them adorned in a leather beaded hairband and a blue and brown kaftan.

The girls made way toward the dining area and were seated.

Raunchy music began to blast through speakers and the most perfect specimen of man meat stepped out onstage.

His tanned muscles glistened in the lit torchlight as he began to dance seductively. His blonde hair wildly flopping around his gorgeous face. The man was wearing very little to begin with in the form of a pair of black pants, boots and a cape. The girls couldn't tell if he was meant to be a wrestler of Zorro but they liked what they were seeing. The clothes began coming off and Sarah glanced toward her friends.

"It's a strip tease?" She shouted excited.

"Yeah so it is…. Don't get too excited Sarah, Kevin won't be able to handle you when you're horny." Kendra cackled.

The stripped approached the girls table and began thrusting his crotch in Crissys face. He ground himself against her as the other girls stuffed his g-string with cash. The stripped clutched Crissy's hand before quickly running back toward the stage. Crissy glanced down and nudged Kendra showing her something. Kendra grinned devilishly.

"Show the girls." Kendra suggested.

Crissy passed round the piece of paper staring toward the stage.

"He gave you his number." Sarah shrieked.

Crissy nodded. "I won't call it." She announced coldly.

"Why the fuck not?" Kendra shrieked not taking her gaze away from the stage where the blonde was still shaking his ass.

"The only person I call is Stripe." Crissy explained.

"Crissy… oh jesus. How do I say this. Strip is a fucking hamster and can't do to you what that beast on stage could." Buttercup ranted.

Sarah giggled. "Lana you just said Strip."

"No I didn't." Buttercup shot back her eyes glued to the stage like the blondes body was an eclipse and she couldn't look away.

"Seriously Crissy, you gotta get on that." Sarah laughed.

Crissy went to speak but all four girls were happily shocked with the dancer turned around removing the cash from his thong and placing it on a table behind him before quickly removing the underwear revealing a thick, hard eight inch dick. Crissy let a smile play at her lips and she nodded.

"I might call him after all." She announced.

Kendra rolled her eyes amused, Buttercup was blushing and Sarah playfully slapped at her fellow noirette.

"Christina, you fucking whore." Sarah laughed as the other girls joined in.


	6. Chapter 6

The girls continued their night out enjoying the tranquillity of their holiday destination. It was almost time to return to their room relieving their frenemy from her post and hoping to Christ, Kyla had no clue she'd been left with the not so competent Erin.

The blonde stripper had been sitting at the bar since his performance finished eying the girls as he continued ordering drinks.

Kendra climbed to her feet and stretched. The blonde tripped on her heel and the table of females erupted in giggles.

"Don't fall Ken…." Sarah teased. Kendra crossed her arms over her chest and pull an ugly drunk face.

"Yeah, well….um…..you're not usually the type to wear panties." Buttercup added through hysterical chuckes.

Kendra grinned widely at her fellow blonde and nodded.

"You won't get to find out tonight sorry Lana, if I don't hook up I'm bunking with my girl Chrissy and her big dicked stripper pal." Kendra laughed.

Crissy glared toward the blonde and flipped her the bird. "Fuck off slut, if I could get something like that he'd be all mine. No sharsies."

Kendra laughed and nodded in the blonde dancers direction as she noticed him standing up.

"Well good luck doll, he's headed this way as we speak." Kendra chuckled sloppily making way toward the bar.

The blonde who had earlier left Chrissy with the note possessing his cell number as well as leaving all the tipsy girls sexually charged slowly walked toward the table. He slumped down in Kendra empty seat and smiled at Chrissy. His green eyes glistening in the torchlight surrounding them.

"Hey." He greeted.

Nervously Chrissy flipped him off causing Sarah to spit her drink out all over a speechless, drunk Buttercup.

The blonde man laughed loudly at the noirettes nervous finger flip. Before introducing himself. "I'm Tweek." The semi confident sex bomb announced.

Crissy's gaze became sporadic, she refused to meet his lingering watch. The usually cool, calm Chrissy had lost her confidence. Usually a sarcastic, opinioned girl a drunk Crissy was about as charming as a cactus barb up the ass.

"Hey Tweek…." Sarah spoke up after she'd assisted Buttercup clean herself up from their spat up beverage incident. Tweek nodded politely toward Sarah and Lana, his gaze still not leaving Crissy and her oddness.

"I'm Sarah….. that's Lana but we call her Buttercup and you're strange little friend…." Sarah began introductions before figuring out how to get Chrissy talking. "Her name is Christina."

"What the fucking fuck Sarah…..it's Chrissy. Chrissy fucking Tucker. Stop with the fucking Christina things, ugh….. I hate that and you only fucking do it to annoying the shit out of me." Chrissy ranted, flipping Sarah two middle fingers.

Sarah clapped her hands triumphantly.

"Oh…. So she does have a voice and a filthy fucking mouth. Perhaps we could put that to better use eh Crissy?" Tweek suggested as he gently placed his hand on Crissys thigh.

The dark haired beauty grinned widely and gave a slight nod, accepting the possibility of putting her mouth to better use after a few more drinks. Tweek raised his hand signalling for a bartender, yet when he looked up the man he was calling upon was indisposed in deep conversation with the girls favourite blonde skank, Kendra.

* * *

Kendra walked to the bar, strutting her wears hoping for a hookup. She was horny and needed some action and considering Buttercup wasn't willing and Crissy had denied her earlier idea of a threesome, Kendra was desperate.

She leaned on the bar her head cutely resting in her hands. She cleared her throat obnoxiously waiting for service. The bartender turned and shook his head at the blonde.

"I'm off the clock, my replacement should be here soon." He barked.

The blonde rolled her eyes as she climbed onto a barstool to wait.

The bartender crossed his arms over his chest as a dark haired man entered behind the bar, tying an apron around his waist.

"Damian you're late." The first man growled.

The second stopped and walked face to face with the other. "And….." The man known as Damian stated.

"And… you're a shitty fucking worker and I don't understand why you're working here." The first man explained.

"Because of who my father is, lord of all dark and unholy. You fuck with me, I'll burn you." Damian hissed.

The first man backed away from him slowly, his hands raised before him.

"You're a fucking freak and management will here about this….. and that blonde patron is my witness." The first barkeeper shouted pointing to Kendra.

The blonde in orange folder her hands on the bar and shook her head.

"Didn't see a fucking thing dude." She said sternly, not willing to get involved.

The first man huffed off, disgruntled by the lack of support he'd gotten from Kendra.

She leaned on one arm losing patience with waiting for drinks and made a long, deep breathing noise.

"Listen dude, I've been here for about twenty fucking minutes waiting for drinks so can you make some up so I can go already." She snapped.

Damian turned his dark eyes boring a hole through the blonde as he looked her up and down.

"I'm grateful for your support but you can't speak yo me like that." Damian snapped.

Kendra pounced up and grabbed the dark man by the shirt.

"Listen, I want four drinks. I'm past giving a shit what they are just get me four fucking drinks and get them now or I'll give you something to be a bitch about." She snarled.

The man laughed wickedly looking into the blondes blue eyes.

"I bet you like to fuck rough." He cackled.

Kendra thought for a second on what he'd just said to her and violently slapped him across the face.

"A lady never discusses such topics." She stated, acting offended despite being turned on by the thought.

"Good thing I don't see any ladies here then." Damian purred.

The pair began to talk, ripping on each other being dirty and flirty.

Damian glanced up and saw Tweek wave toward him.

"My fucking unholy lord, I don't even know why I'm friends with him." Damian growled. Kendra glanced in the direction the dark man was glancing and laughed.

"That's my table!" She announced.

Damian looked to the table then back to the blonde numerous times.

"You're friends with them?" He asked to receive a happy nod as reply.

"Listen, you don't care about your job and well I'm gonna attempt to get my girl Crissy to take home that stripper. Come with me and well let's just say perhaps later you can cum with me." Kendra suggested running her tongue over the noirettes ear.

Damien grinned eagerly as he ripped at the apron strings. Kendra McCormick was not the type to let an opportunity pass her by.

* * *

Crissy and Tweek had been talking, getting to know each other. Sarah looked up and saw Kendra approaching with a handsome man dressed in black. The pair stood close together.

"D-man…." Tweek chirped high fiving the dark man.

"Tweek, wassup?" The dark man greeted.

"My girls and I would love some drinks." Tweek requested. The dark hair man shook his head.

"Not gonna happen, I'm not working tonight." He answered. Tweek laughed.

"When do you fucking work?" He asked. The black haired man shrugged.

"Sarah….. do you think I should fuck Clyde…. Oh hamburgers. I really like him and he's just….. so beautiful?" Buttercup inquired as she slumped back in her chair.

"I mean….. I think you should fuck Kevin and gosh darnit as soon as I get back to the room I'm gonna strip my clothes off and offer everything to Clyde because I love him." Buttercup add slurring her words.

Sarah laughed and stood up."Ok….. that's enough drinks for tonight. It's back to the room and to bed for us all."

Kendra smirked and winked at the dark man, Tweek stood up and extended a hand down toward Crissy and Sarah pulled Buttercup to her unsteady feet.

The group madeway back toward the room.

"So who is this goth fuck….. oh lordie…..I said fuck." Buttercup stammered.

Damian glared toward the inebriated blonde yet his focus on her was broken when Kendra whispered something in his ear.

"Yeah who are you?" Crissy asked as her and Tweek walked arm in arm.

"That's just Damian, he's a bartender, whore and Satanist." Tweek spoke up.

Chattering filled the hall between the group as they walked. The girls all intrigued by the two new guys.

Sarah stopped about to swipe everyone into the room although, the chattering was silenced by sex noises from inside.

Soft whispers and laughs were exchanged in the hall.

"What the fuck?" Sarah announced staring amongst her friends.

"Who's screwing in there?" Tweek asked.

The girls all shrugged.

"The only people in there are Kevin, but he likes Sarah. Clyde but he's got a fucked up thing going with Lana. Then their's Kyla but she's sick and Erin who is too fat to ever get laid." Crissy explained.

Sarah took a breath in and opened the door. The people filed in as Sarah switched on the light.

A startled Erin climbed up from the sofa and ran butt naked toward the bathroom. Kyla sat up on the sofa, completely nude and pointed angrily.

"Doesn't anyone fucking knock and more?" Kyla snapped.

Kendra, Crissy and Sarah stood gawking at the sight as a smiling Kevin and Clyde entered the room.

"Where you and fatass fucking?" Crissy asked. Kyla nodded triumphantly.

"Yes, best nurse ever!" She celebrated. "The way her tongue moves against my clit is like fucking…"

"Woah, woah….. too much info stop their before I throw up." Sarah shouted.

"The best part is Kev and I got all the noises recorded on his phone." Clyde announced.

"Yup, the girls are moaners." Kevin joked.

Sarah slumped down next to Kyla on the sofa pinching the brim of her nose frustrated.

"Um…. Sar. That sofa has your super best's steaming fat tits juice on there." Kendra pointed out causing Sarah to jump up in discuss.

Sarah raised her hands, speechless as to what she'd just discovered. The grossed out noirette choked on her train of thought. About to spew out everything on her mind Sarah was cut off when Buttercup pounced across the room atop Clyde and began dry humping him.

"Take me to bed Clyde… fuck me…. I'm drunk." Buttercup blurted out before passing out.

Sarah sighed and rolled her eyes. "Everyone go to bed….. we'll sort this out in the morning."


End file.
